


Stony EMH

by MyloShinobu



Series: Stony Tales [6]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Superfamily
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Steve y Tony al fin se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos... tras una invasión de Skrull al fin dan inicio a su romance.





	1. Instinto

Corría desesperado, esquivaba o empujaba a cualquiera que estuviera en su paso. Sostenía un paquete mediano entre sus brazos como si de ello dependiera su vida. Estaba sudando y la respiración acelerada. Sentía que no llegaría, temía por lo que fuese a ocurrir. La voz retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Eso le hizo acelerar la velocidad, escuchó algunas quejas pero las ignoró, no era el momento, tenía que llegar. A lo lejos vio la puerta, su alma respiraba. Al fin de unos minutos de incertidumbre había llegado. Con un empujón abrió para entrar a aquella habitación.

 

Trató de recuperar el aire cuando sintió aquella mirada sobre su cabeza, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo temiendo lo que fuese a ocurrir. Un minuto, solo había tardado, un minuto de la hora acordada y sabía que estaba muerto. De pronto sintió ese enorme cuerpo cerca, trató de evitar la vista temiendo por su vida. Tomó aire y alzó la mirada. Los ojos azules se clavaban en él con enfado mientras una risa burlona en fondo se escuchaba. Bajó la mirada.

 

-¡¿POR QUÉ TARDASTE TANTO?!-la pregunta lo hizo temblar, trató de encogerse por el miedo mientras la risa burlona se hacía más fuerte.

-L-Lo siento… yo... había muchas personas…y… yo…-temblaba mostrando el paquete que le fue arrebatado de las manos.

 

Ni siquiera volteó a ver a ese imponente ser, solo le regreso el aire al cuerpo cuando sintió que se alejaba. No era una petición justa, lo habían sacado de clases y había hecho lo posible por llegar antes. Sabía que era una misión de vida o muerte. Su vida o muerte, en especial. Sabía que por la situación el Capitán la arremetería contra él pero solo fue un minuto. ¡Un maldito minuto!

 

Cuando se dio el valor, y su respiración ya estaba tranquila, decidió voltear. Se calmó un poco al saber que su verdugo tardaría más tiempo en darle una reprimenda. Pensó en escapar pero ya lo había hecho otras veces y seguramente le iría peor. Se sentó en el sillón de la habitación mientras miraba aquella escena. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Ya la había visto otras veces pero le sorprendía que tan semejante hombre se encontrara en aquella situación. Parecía hasta… tierno.

 

-Ya Cap-decía la voz del pelinegro mientras se reía-. Deja de usar a Peter para este tipo de cosas.

-Estoy preocupado por ti-dijo en tono serio-. Y no es disciplinado que prometa una hora y llegue tarde-la risa de Tony se hizo más fuerte con el bufido de cansancio de Peter provocando el enfado de Steve.

 

Tony se encontraba recostado en la cama mientras era alimentado por Steve. Se le había antojado un postre que hace unos días habían probado y lo único que Steve pudo hacer fue llamar a Peter en medio de clases para hacerlo ir al otro lado de la ciudad por el antojo del genio. La situación solo provocó la risa de Tony pues no era la primera vez que algo como eso ocurría y el pobre Peter tenía que sufrir las consecuencias.

 

Tras el regreso del Capitán América, el verdadero Capitán, las cosas entre Tony y Steve se establecieron. Se habían dado cuenta de que cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento, podría separarlos y no soportarían más el no decirse nada de lo que era evidente. Se amaban y sus instintos lo sabían pero la terquedad de ambos había logrado que los Skrull los separaran. Ahora que estaban juntos, de nuevo, podían hacer real lo que venía siendo obvio.

 

Todo fue evidente cuando se conocieron. En el momento en que Steve empezó a confiar en aquel grupo de héroes lo sintió, Tony Stark era un omega. Por eso fue tan sencillo empezar a adaptarse a ese nuevo hogar. El olor de Tony lo tranquilizaba. Como alfa era inevitable que cayera aunque era extraño, Tony era el primer omega que lo hacía sentir débil. Al único que podía rendirse a sus pies.

 

Había conocido omegas en el pasado, incluso había estado cerca del celo de algunos pero no habían provocado en él lo que el aroma de Tony provocaba, el simple aroma. Suponía que el suero de súper soldado había ayudado a controlar sus instintos alfa y centrarse en la guerra, que es para lo que fue creado. Ahora, varios años después, por primera vez un omega lo hacía sentir débil, lo tenía a su merced. Sospechó, en primer momento, que era debido a que él y su instinto habían estado congelados gran tiempo pero no era así. Se enfrentó a varios omega y algunos de sus compañeros también lo eran pero ninguno producía esos efectos que Tony sí. Por eso encontró en el pelinegro su nuevo hogar.

 

Por su parte, Tony había sentido lo mismo al momento que Steve despertó. Por eso fue tan fácil que lo noqueara, por eso fue tan sencillo buscar simpatizar con el rubio. Su instinto lo llamaba, por primera vez actuaba por su instinto omega siendo que jamás lo había hecho. Era difícil, en un inicio, tener una conversación con el hombre sin que su instinto actuara y los acercamientos con Steve siempre lo ponían nervioso y le subían la temperatura.

 

Pese a todos los alfas con los que pudo estar, con los que estuvo o con los que convivió, era la primera vez que realmente anhelaba la protección y el cuidado de uno. Ese hombre tan grande, tan musculoso y tan serio le causaba temblor en las piernas y un deseo inminente por ser poseído por él, de que lo marcara y lo reclamara como suyo. Siempre era lo mismo si se trataba de Steve.

 

Todo mundo notaba como sus líderes tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro pero eran tan torpes que no se arriesgaban a dar el siguiente paso. Siempre tan unidos era evidente que tarde o temprano uno de los dos caería pero su unión tardó más de lo que muchos pronosticaban. Tenía que venir un ejército de Skrulls, que reemplazaran a Steve y derrotar a una reina loca para poder entender que estaban destinados el uno para el otro.

 

Muchas cosas previas habían ocurrido entre ellos. Fue tan natural que se dejaron llevar.

 

Fue un día sin mucha actividad, Steve estaba buscando aquel aroma que tanto le causa deseo y calma. Lo encontró analizando algunas cosas en sus pantallas sentado en el sillón del cuarto del castaño. Tony reaccionó al aroma, un escalofrío que recorrió su columna lo dejaba débil y lo distrajo de lo que estuviera haciendo. Steve se colocó a su lado, con esa mirada seria pero tranquila que siempre le ponía a Tony y solo a él. Este le sonrió mientras le ofrecía el lugar a un lado de él. Steve se sentó a su lado y mientras Tony seguía trabajando, Steve lo observó.

 

Tony estaba nervioso ante aquella mirada que parecía devorarlo. Steve observaba detalladamente cada parte de Tony. Cuando vestía normal Tony dejaba ver sus formas pero con el traje que usaba para la armadura, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Muchas veces Steve había tenido que calmar su deseo solo pues el aroma de Tony, esa esencia que podría reconocer en cualquier parte de la casa, no lo dejaba en paz. Su instinto le insistía seguir pero no se creía digno de ello, no con alguien tan hermoso como Tony.

 

-E-En un momento acabo, Cap…-dijo Tony con nerviosismo, Steve despertó de su sueño y se sentó recto en el sillón.

-¿Es importante?-preguntó con seriedad- Puedo irme si…

-Está bien… Me gusta tenerte aquí.

 

La protección que la presencia de Steve le agradaba, le gustaba. Era reconfortante tener su aroma cubriendo su habitación y esa protección que le daba lo relajaba ante todo. Tony terminó lo que hacía, guardo su trabajo y miró a Steve con una sonrisa. No sabía bien qué había pasado pero sus ganas le hicieron acariciar la mejilla de Tony quien inmediatamente se sonrojó. Steve ignoró el hecho y se recargó en su hombro.

 

-¿Problemas para dormir?-preguntó Tony nervioso. Se había vuelto costumbre que Steve lo buscara para tener un poco de reposo, Tony simplemente accedió porque así lo deseaba.

-Quiero calma…

-¿Y por qué no vamos a la cama?-Steve reaccionó y se sentó recto de nuevo sonrojado pero serio.

 

Tony se rió ante la reacción, pidió a su IA que se cerraran las puertas y se recostó en la cama. Steve observo cada movimiento de Tony, el cómo se recostaba en la cama y lo vio a esos ojos cafés que le encantaban. Tragó nervioso y se levantó para seguir al pelinegro. Era una costumbre pero antes dormían en el sillón, fue Tony, que de un día a otro, quiso cambiar a la cama. Steve se sentía agradecido, creía que Tony lo aceptaba pues nadie más que él podía entrar a esa habitación donde el castaño trabajaba todo el tiempo.

 

Tony se puso un poco nervioso, miraba como Steve se movía hacia él. Una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo. Mirar a Steve moverse entre la cama hacia él le excitaba un poco. El gran cuerpo musculoso lo ponía nervioso, siempre que chocaban, el aroma de Steve lo invadía y deseaba más, lo anhelaba tanto. Steve se recargó en su pecho y lo abrazó, por impulso, de la cintura. Tony lo dejaba y a Steve le preocupaba que fuese natural en el castaño dejar que alguien más lo abrazara así.

 

Ignoró cualquier pensamiento para sentir ese dulce olor, para calmar sus nervios y sus pesadillas del pasado. Fue tan sencillo acoplarse el uno al otro que temía que fuese una ilusión, por ello deseaba tanto mantener ese contacto con Tony. El castaño era su paz, dejaba sus preocupaciones de lado y dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara. A Tony le preocupaba ese contacto. Últimamente tenía reacciones que no quería que Steve notara.

 

Para su mala suerte, Steve lo notó.

 

Steve se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor en el cuerpo de Tony cuando sintió la erección del castaño, se sorprendió. Bueno, al final Tony era un hombre y con necesidades. Steve decidió que era su responsabilidad curar esa necesidad, como agradecimiento a todas las veces que lo mantuvo en calma. Tony quería alejarse cuando sintió como Steve lo acomodaba en la cama, para ese enorme cuerpo era sencillo mover a alguien como Tony. Steve se metió entre las piernas de Tony poniéndolo nervioso.

 

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Tony al ver tan cerca el rostro de Steve, este se ocultó en su hombro.

-Ayudándote-susurró al oído del castaño, este tembló.

Con cierta maestría, Steve desabrochó el pantalón de Tony, bajó el cierre y la ropa interior. Tony estaba temblando por el deseo, se aferro al gran cuerpo encima de él. Sintió los dedos de Steve recorrer su miembro erecto. Empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos, ambos comenzaban a emitir un aroma más fuerte. El deseo, el placer comenzaba a inundar la habitación. Tony sintió la erección de Steve. No podía dejarlo así cuando le estaba ayudando a él.

 

Tony empujó un poco Steve para verlo, este estaba deseoso. Su flequillo se estaba pegando a su frente por el sudor, Tony lo apartó y deseo besar esos labios que soltaban gemidos desesperados. Bajo la mirada por el pecho, la camisa blanca ajustada a los músculos del rubio, luego distrajo su vista mientras sus manos buscaron el miembro el otro. Por lo que pudo sentir, era bastante grande. Se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a masturbar a Steve. Este comenzó a soltar gemidos roncos mientras también seguía con la misión que comenzó.

 

Ambos cuerpos se calentaron, los aromas de ambos llenaron la habitación y se miraron a los ojos. Deseaban besarse, deseaban saber que era llegar a más pero ambos no creían que fuese lo correcto, no creían que estaba bien. Por alguna estúpida razón seguían creyendo que esas acciones eran por simple agradecimiento por parte del otro. Como si no quisieran que sus instintos naturales actuaran.

 

Cuando terminaron, Steve volvió a recargarse en el cuerpo de Tony. Quería mantener el olor de su deseo, esa esencia que lo purifica y que lo protege. Tony lo abrazó con fuerza mientras jugaba con el mechón del rubio que siempre caía por su frente. Por más que tratara, ese mechón era rebelde y no se mantenía quieto. A Tony le gustaba, era como el soldado.

 

Pasaron los meses y esas acciones se repetían constantemente. A veces ambos terminaban desnudos o con una sola prenda de ropa. Los besos era lo único que no se atrevían a dar. Era el paso que los haría a desear estar juntos por siempre. Ese paso les daba miedo, como si algo malo pudiera pasar si ocurría. Aún así, las caricias eran suaves, amables. Tony se sentía a gusto con el aroma del alfa. Era un aroma que jamás podría alejar. O por lo menos eso creía.

…

 

Fue aquel día que sorprendió a todos al no permitir que Steve entrara a su habitación. Todo mundo sabía de sus encuentros, no era que el olor de ambos solo cubriera la habitación pero nadie le daba importancia. Al final ellos estaban descubriendo sus sentimientos pero ese día, el día que Tony no le permitió a Steve entrar todos se extrañaron. Tony alegó que no estaba disponible y cerró las puertas, Steve no se inmutó mucho y se fue. Todos suponían que habían discutido pero eso era muy raro.

 

Lo que realmente no dijo fue que el aroma de Steve tenía algo diferente. De un momento a otro Steve ya no olía a él y no le permitiría entrar a esa habitación donde aún quedaba la esencia que le gustaba a Tony. Entonces vinieron las dudas, llegó a oídos de Tony respecto a que había un infiltrado skrull con ellos. Tony se volvió paranoico e hizo que el grupo de los Avengers se separara. Aunque seguía confiando un poco en Steve, no lo volvió a dejar entrar a esa habitación. Steve nunca se quejó, lo cual hería un poco a Tony.

 

Tras descubrir que el Capitán no era realmente él sino un skrull que dejó al Capitán América mal parado ante el mundo, Tony hizo lo posible por encontrarlo. Tras ayudarlo salir de esa nave en la que estaba prisionero, llegaron a la tierra a salvar la situación. Derrotaron a los skrull y la reina que los mandó a acabar con los Avengers. Cuando se vieron victoriosos, Tony le sonrió a Steve complacido, ese aroma era el que conocía, el real.

 

Steve lo miró enternecido y enfrente de todo mundo besó a Tony. Este le correspondió el beso abrazándolo del cuello. Todos murmuraban, Clint y Hulk se reían entre ellos burlándose de lo lentos que eran. Fue ahí donde lo confirmaron, querían estar juntos siempre. Tras el beso pegaron sus frentes como si añoraran tanto el tacto del otro y apenas unas lágrimas dejaron correr. Se habían extrañado tanto. Ignorando a todo el mundo, Tony lo volvió a besar, Steve correspondió el beso profundamente.    

…

 

Esa noche, Tony dejó entrar a Steve a la habitación que estaba perdiendo su esencia. Le ordenó a J.A.R.V.I.S. mantener las puertas cerradas, hacer que el aroma se mantuviera dentro y se insonorizara la habitación. Tony le pidió a Steve esperarlo en la cama. Esa noche la pasarían juntos, de eso estaban seguros. Steve hizo lo que ordenó Tony, estaba nervioso pues no quería dañar a Tony con su gran fuerza. Miraba nervioso sus manos cuando un olor, aún más dulce, le hizo alzar la vista.

 

La imagen frente a sus ojos hizo ruborizar a Steve. Tony se había desnudado casi por completo, justo en ese momento se estaba quitando la camisa blanca que uso ese día. La figura de Tony se podía observar a través de la camisa. La línea de su trasero tan redondo, su cintura, su espalda. Tony miró reojo a Steve y le sonrió de forma pícara. De él comenzaba a salir un aroma mucho más dulce del acostumbrado. El cuerpo de Steve reaccionó, Tony estaba por entrar en celo.

 

Las piernas del castaño comenzaron a flaquear,  Steve se levantó para sostenerlo. Lo llevó cargando a la cama cuando el olor se hizo aún más fuerte. Lo recostó, se sentó a un lado del pelinegro. Steve quería tranquilizarse pues un calor en su cuerpo comenzaba. Tony soltó un gemido agudo tras un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Steve soltó un gemido ronco, el celo de Steve había sido despertado.

 

El hombre se subió al cuerpo de Tony, poco a poco el celo estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo. Tony sentía el calor, gemía por el deseo y su celo pedía al alfa que estaba encima de él. Steve trato de mantener calma, era un hombre muy fuerte, podía dañar a Tony y quería que todo eso fuera recordado y no cegado por el instinto. Con ternura, Steve lo miró, movió los mechones de cabello que siempre caían del rostro de Tony, se acercó lentamente a su rostro y comenzó a pegar sus labios.

 

Empezó con un beso simple pero poco se intensificó. Los labios de Tony le exigían a Steve más. La lengua del rubio invadió su boca. Sus lenguas se lamian, se mordió los labios y volvían a entrar a la boca del otro para explorarlas. Se separaron, sus respiraciones agitadas provocaban deseo. Una punzada recorrió el cuerpo de Tony haciéndolo gemir con fuerza. Su cuerpo exigía con más fuerza al alfa.

 

El instinto de Steve reaccionó, Tony lo miró sorprendido al ver como esos ojos azules parecían perdidos por el deseo. Su entrada se había lubricado sola, aún así Steve metió los dedos haciendo encorvar a Tony mientras gemía de placer. Los gemidos del castaño era una debilidad para el rubio, su erección se hizo presente, saco los dedos y se dirigió a la entrada, Tony le rogaba entrar entre gemidos débiles. Steve entró, todo el cuerpo de Tony reaccionó mientras soltaba un gemido fuerte.

 

Steve era más grande de lo que Tony pensaba, el placer y el dolor se adueño de su cuerpo. Mientras Steve embestía, Tony se sujetaba de los hombros del rubio para soportar todo lo que lo hacía sentir. Steve siguió embistiendo con fuerza, levantaba las caderas del moreno, lo lamía, sentía esa piel tersa y bronceada. Tony sentía perder la razón, en especial cuando el rubio lo comenzó a masturbar. Tony abría más las piernas para recibir al cuerpo encima de él.

 

Se acostumbró al enorme miembro del rubio, ya lo único que podía sentir era placer. Gemía con fuerza mientras el rubio lo mordía y lamía con ganas. Entonces comenzó a sentir un picor en el cuello, su glándula omega le estaba exigiendo ser marcada, sentía al alfa y deseaba ser mordida. Era la primera vez que eso le ocurría y lo deseaba más que nada. Steve detuvo sus embestidas fuertes para ir más lento y poder besar a Tony.

 

Fue un beso tierno, Tony le pidió a Steve se levantara, este obedeció sintiendo como salía el miembro de Steve, se quejó por la sensación. Cuando el rubio estaba hincado en la cama, Tony lo miró, seguía usando su ropa, solo que su pantalón y su ropa interior estaban en las rodillas. Le pidió desnudarse, Steve obedeció. Tony observaba como ese hombre se quitaba la camisa dejando ver su enorme y grueso cuerpo. El deseo lo inundó de nuevo, empujo a Steve para acostarlo en la cama y lo montó. Steve seguía erecto, Tony fue penetrado mientras lo montaba. Hacía todo lo posible por mantener la calma pero era imposible cuando las acciones de Tony lo enloquecían.

 

-Edward-musitó Steve mientras acariciaba las caderas de Tony, este se sonrojó al escuchar a Steve decir su nombre. Lo beso.

 

Una punzada recorrió el cuerpo de Steve, el deseo había despertado su instinto. Tomó a Tony de forma brusca para recostarlo en la cama bocabajo. Se subió a él mientras besaba la espalda del castaño, daba algunas mordidas y se acercaba a lamer el lugar donde la glándula omega estaba. Una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Tony, entre hormigueo y dolor se acumulaban en la parte trasera de su cuello. Soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir como los dientes de su alfa se incrustaban en él. Steve lo penetró y bastaron unas estocadas para sentir como comenzaba a anudarse a él.

 

Todo el dolor que sentía fueron desaparecidos por los besos, caricias y el que el rubio lo masturbara para olvidar los pensamientos del nudo. Después de un rato de sentir el nudo expandirse, se relajo cuando el nudo aflojó. Steve se terminó viniendo dentro de Tony, lo volteo para ver la cara de excitación, también había llegado al orgasmo. Se besaron un poco más, Tony lo abrazó para sentirlo cerca. Se mantuvieron así por unos minutos antes de volver a besarse y seguir.

 

Después de una noche entera de amarse y reafirmar que ya eran pareja, las cosas mejoraron. Conocieron a más héroes, entre ellos a Peter o Spiderman. Para ambos se convirtió como un hijo a quien tenían bastante aprecio. Peter los quería como padres, se habían vuelto una familia. Fue unos meses después cuando Tony empezó a sentir los primeros estragos: estaba esperando al hijo del Capitán.

 

Tony se instaló en esa habitación, lo más sorprendente fue que, además de Steve, fue Peter a quien permitió entrar también y debido a que Steve no quería alejarse de Tony por cualquier cosa, tenía a Peter como el encargado de suministrar los antojos del millonario. Para Tony era divertido ver cómo Steve reprendía a Peter cuando llegaba uno o dos minutos tarde. Steve Rogers sería el mejor padre del mundo, de eso se convencía Tony.    

 

-¿Si te das cuenta que no lleva ni dos semanas de que te enteraste de su embarazo y pareces paranoico, Cap?-preguntó Peter mirando la escena, Steve lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Tony seguía riéndose.

-En eso tiene razón-dijo Tony-. ¿No te parece un poco exagerado esto, Steve?-este lo miró, con mirada enternecida y se recargó en el pecho de castaño quien le acarició la espalda.

-Quiero que todo salga bien…-le murmuró Steve-. Ahora es mi misión protegerte.

-Voy a estar bien-dijo el castaño acomodando el flequillo rubio.

-¿Me puedo ir ya?-preguntó Peter algo avergonzado por la escena que representaban esos dos. Steve se iba a levantar pero Tony lo detuvo, con un gesto le dijo que sí y Peter salió huyendo. Steve se levantó y lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Vas a ser un padre muy permisivo-alegó Steve fingiendo enfado, Tony sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-Tengo que serlo si tú vas a ser un padre muy enojón.

-No soy enojón.

-Si lo eres-Tony lo jaló para acercarlo a su rostro, se miraron a los ojos y lo beso tiernamente-. Oye… Ahora tengo antojo de otra cosa- Steve se levantó sonrojado.

-No creo que… sea buena idea-Tony le rió pícaro mientras se mordía un labio.

-¿En serio no quieres?-preguntó Tony con una voz seductora que le encantaba a Steve.

-No hagas esa voz, Tony… Podría…

-Vamos, Cap… ¿Me negaras esto? J.A.R.V.I.S. cierra la puerta…-la IA acató la orden.

-Tony…

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-Yo no… Tony…-Steve percibió un olor dulce-. D-Deja de soltar tus feromonas para atraerme…

-No me lo quieres dar a la buena…

 

Steve se encimó en el castaño quien se reía del rubio y lo veía con ojos de deseo. Steve recargó su frente en él, suspiró pesadamente. Jamás podría comprender a este hombre pero era feliz tenerlo entre sus brazos. Lo besó con ternura mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

 

-Te amo-susurró Tony, Steve lo miró sonriendo.

-Yo también… Aunque seas un poco caprichoso.

-Tú tienes la culpa. Siempre me consientes.   

-Me gusta hacerlo

 

Los labios de Steve se recargaron en el cuello de Tony para morderlo un poco, el castaño tembló al contacto mientras sujetaba con fuerza los brazos de Steve. El rubio jugueteo un poco con el cuello y pecho de Tony hasta volver a su rostro, miro el sonrojo del castaño mientras se mordía los labios. Extrañaba su pasado pero estaba demasiado feliz con su presente al ver como esos ojos color miel lo veían con amor. Tendría un hijo con el hombre que ha amado desde que fue descongelado, el que siempre ha visto por él.

 

-Tony…

 

Susurró Steve antes de sellar, con un beso, los labios del castaño. Volver a fundirse juntos, deseando no separarse jamás.  


	2. Aroma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de nacer su bebé, Tony empieza a tener problemas con su celo.

Steve recorría con la yema de su dedo índice el pecho de Tony. Lentamente bajaba provocándole escalofríos y una excitación que producía una respiración acelerada. Su abdomen subía y bajaba tras estremecerse por el tacto y el aroma de Steve. Entonces escucharon, a lo lejos, el llanto de un bebé. Tony se iba a levantar pero Steve lo detuvo.

-Peter se va a encargar-dijo con una voz ronca que lo erizó el cuerpo de Tony-. Tú no puedes salir estando así...

Tony sintió como Steve empezaba a acecharlo, sus ojos volvían a estar hambrientos de su cuerpo. Su enorme cuerpo lo debilitaba y ese olor fuerte lo desconcertó. Aunque ya había pasado el furor por marcarlo como su pertinencia y quitado el aroma del otro alfa, Steve seguía necesitado. Tony había provocado que su celo también surgiera y simplemente ahora se haría responsable de todo.

...

Hace uno dos meses había nacido su pequeño y no se habían ni aliviado cuando de la nada su celo volvió. Estaba en la sala, con el resto, cuando simplemente ocurrió. Así una o dos veces más. La que más afectó al equipo fue cuando combatían a unos invasores del espacio y el celo de Tony atacó.

Gracias al traje pudo combatirlo sin repercusiones pero si preocupó a Steve. El médico dijo que era un efecto por el embarazo. Se regularía en unas semanas por lo que tenía que evitar salir o ponerse en riesgo. Fue el pretexto perfecto para Steve y tenerlo vigilado. Ya varios alfas habían percibido a Tony y él tenía que defender a su omega pues si era marcado por otro, se lo podían arrebatar. Steve no permitiría que volvieran a alejar a Tony de su lado. No más.

Steve había estado demasiado irracional esos días y todo el equipo estaba precavido de que no fuese a cometer una locura por defender a Tony. Con Tony en la mansión de los Avengers, Steve podría sentirse seguro. O por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó.

Fue esa tarde que todos fueron a visitar al recién nacido. Héroes de todos lados habían sido reunidos para ver al pequeño rubio fruto del amor de los dos líderes de los Avengers. No fue sorpresa para nadie que se unieran pero si fue sorpresa el pequeño retoño. Ni siquiera se habían casado o prometido y ya estaban formando una familia. Steve quería hacerlo cuando el pequeño creciera más, era así como lo habían educado.

En esa reunión, con todos los héroes reunidos, Steve no dejó de estar precavido. Esos días Tony se mostraba normal, sin celo anunciándose ni nada. Supusieron que ya se había regulado y no tendrían problemas. Steve estuvo más tranquilo en esa reunión y como anfitrión decidió atender a todos sus invitados.

Fue cuando Tony y Johnny Storm se quedaron en la sala hablando de cosas sin sentido. Todo parecía normal, los chistes de Johnny siempre buscando impresionar a Tony, este solo contestaba amablemente. Fue que una sensación extraña mareo a Tony y supo lo que estaba pasando. Quiso salir de ahí antes, encontrar a Steve o encerrarse en la habitación pero no tuvo suerte. La reacción fue antes de lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

El celo de Tony volvió. Johnny siempre había sentido cierta atracción por el hombre de ojos miel pero se daba por vencido al ver que su alfa era el mismísimo Capitán América. Johnny no podría contra él. Pero ese momento, esa oportunidad fue que su cordura lo abandonó y quedo cegado al instinto. Johnny se abalanzó a un omega suplicante por su pareja. Aunque estaba resistiéndose lo más que podía a las feromonas del alfa y su estado no le ayudaba en nada a sentirse menos débil.

Steve sonreía alegremente, hablaba con varios héroes y admiradores. Por un momento su mirada buscó a Tony y fue cuando el olor llegó a su nariz. No solo era el olor de Tony entrando en celo sino que había algo en este, una súplica, un grito de auxilio. El instinto de Steve emergió de sus entrañas y bajo la mirada de todos salió corriendo hacia donde su omega suplicaba por su ayuda.

Cuando Johnny estuvo a nada de encajar sus dientes en la glándula omega, ya marcada, un estruendo lo hizo volver a la realidad. Las puertas habían sido derribadas y los ojos feroces de un alfa furioso lo hicieron temblar de miedo. Aún así dejó que su instinto actuara, buscó cubrir a Tony como si estuviera reclamándolo como suyo.

Gran error.

Basto un golpe para arrojar a Johnny hacia la ventana y atravesarla. Frente a la mirada de todos, que estaban asustados por el aroma de posesión de Steve, el omega fue llevado por su pareja a la habitación que compartían y se encerraron ahí. El resto del equipo arregló el problema y como costumbre, Peter fue a cuidar del pequeño retoño que estaba acostumbrado a su olor y le agradaba que Peter lo cuidase en vez de sus padres.

Mientras, en la habitación, Steve buscó la cordura antes de acercarse a Tony pero está se perdió totalmente cuando Tony soltó el más exquisito de los gemidos y entre jadeos suplicaba que lo atendiese. Steve simplemente se cegó y fue por su omega, satisfacer su deseo y dejarle en claro que lo protegería.

Tras una apresurada necesidad, Steve lo desvistió feroz. Lo poseyó con todas las ganas y el deseo del mundo. Tony se entregó a él, le suplicó que volviera a morderlo y Steve lo hizo. Y en una penetración fuerte, el nudo hizo que Tony soltara un grito escandaloso, debilitando a Steve y provocando otra mordida.

Entre jadeos se miraron, cuando el instinto de propiedad bajo, Steve le dedicó una sonrisa a Tony. Esa sonrisa que solo le da a él. Tony sintiéndose protegido, tomó el mentón cuadrado de Steve, delineó esa barbilla partida y esos labios delgados que lo besaban amorosamente. Luego empezó a jugar con el mechón de cabello que bajaba por la frente del rubio, Steve sintió alivio.

-¿No duele?-preguntó Steve refiriéndose al nudo, Tony negó y soltó un gemido cuando el cuerpo de Steve se recargo un poco en él.

La corpulencia de su alfa era excitante y hace mucho que no la disfrutaba. Empezó a acariciarlo mientras estaban unidos, Steve sentía cada caricia como un placer y besaba la palma de las manos de Tony. Este reía tratando de no moverse mucho pues el nudo con un súper soldado era demasiado resistente y firme que podría herirlo gravemente.

Después de un rato de caricias y besos, el nudo cedió haciendo que ambos gimieran. Al fin, Steve soltó todo su peso y cayó a un lado de Tony. Este inmediatamente busco abrazarlo, Steve le devolvió el abrazo y le beso la sien. Metía su rostro en el cuello de Tony para percibir mejor su olor y sentirlo.

Entonces decidieron subir a la cama. Arriba, el celo seguía. Era como si solo se hubiera estimulado y Steve también contestó. Satisficiera a su omega hasta que volviera a estar normal. Cómo debió ser al inicio y evitar todo el desastre que hizo fuera.

...

Ahora Tony estaba recostado, el celo ya era débil pero estaba ahí. Le preocupaba su hijo pero al sentir que Peter cerca, dejó que su instinto lo llevará a Steve. Y este contestaba. Entre caricias, besos, y de nuevo uniéndose, Steve reafirmó que Tony estaba con él, que él era el alfa que lo cuidaría toda la vida. Quién cuidaría a su hijo y su manada.

Ante su mirada decidida, Tony beso a Steve, lo montó para ser penetrado de nuevo y Steve disfrutó de ese cuerpo color canela que se sonrojaba solo por él, que se quemaba solo con sus besos y que a gritos pedía protegerlo.

Steve adoraba esa espalda ancha, esa cintura delgada y esa sonrisa arrogante. Steve quitó los mechones que siempre se asoman en la frente de Tony pero igual de rebeldes que su dueño, no cedieron. Steve adoraba esa mirada felina y ese olor dulce que impregnaba Tony en él para también reclamar a su alfa.

Steve lo poseyó, lo mimo y durmió con él haciendo que la habitación se llenara de ese aroma combinado característico de ellos.

...

Al día siguiente, Johnny se disculpó ante Tony y Steve, tenía un brazo roto de su error. Steve también se disculpó pues no había actuado de forma razonable. Con el bebé en brazos, Tony aceptó la disculpa de Johnny y esperaba que este pronto encontrara a alguien que proteger. Después de unas palabras más, Johnny se fue y la familia se quedó sola.

-No quiero sonar celoso-dijo Steve-. Pero ese chico tiene algo contigo-Tony rió, se levantó para sentarse en las piernas de Steve junto su bebé, este lo abrazó sonriente.

-Bueno... Ahora tendrás que protegerme más-Steve hundió su rostro en el cuerpo de Tony.

-Por siempre.

Percibió el aroma de su omega y su bebé. Era una sensación dulce y agradable. Eso, por ahora, mantendría quieto el instinto de Steve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que la historia daba para más desarrollo pero es lo que me salió. Además estoy preparando cosas para el #Kinktober2018


	3. Esencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony y Steve al fin se han casado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canción: You & Me de Disclosure (flume remix)
> 
> Tuve un bloqueo de escritor con mi historia para Halloween y otra que estoy escribiendo. Entonces me puse a ver imágenes y salió esta historia. Los EMH (en especial estos) me han ayudado mucho a salir de mis bloqueos o a no fastidiarme cuando escribo. Espero les guste y habrá continuación de Piel de azúcar de los 616 solo que quiero salir del bloqueo que tengo para poder hacer algo que valga la pena.

Todo mundo celebraba, los novios habían partido el pastel y ahora compartían un dulce beso. Los Avengers celebrarán la unión de sus dos líderes. Al fin Steve y Tony se habían casado. Tras el nacimiento de su pequeño, fue difícil acordar una fecha para la boda pues entre las nuevas responsabilidades y las misiones, no encontraban tiempo. La boda se hizo porque Steve deseaba hacer las cosas bien, de forma tradicional. Aunque eso no fue problema para tener un bebé.

Todos celebraban, veían a los novios bailar y festejar su unión. El pequeño Joseph, de 3 años, estaba festejando junto a Peter. Este se había vuelto parte de la familia y Joseph estaba encantado con la idea pues lo veía como un hermano mayor. Peter y Joseph parecían inseparables y cuando no tenía responsabilidades como  _Spiderman_ , Peter siempre iba corriendo a la mansión de los Avengers para jugar un rato con quién ya parecía su hermano pequeño.

Tony miraba a Steve acercarse a Peter y Joseph, les hablaba como todo un padre y esa actitud le encantaba a Tony. Bebió un poco de su copa cuando sintió a Banner cerca. En los últimos años, Banner y Hulk lograron una especie de tregua por el bebé pues a veces se asustaba con el gigante verde y otras veces le gustaba jugar con Hulk. Ambos optaron por turnase en aparecer cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Eso también acrecentó la amistad entre Tony y Bruce.

Compartir tiempo genio y genio los ayudaba a crecer su amistad aunque a veces Steve se ponía un poco celoso. El entusiasmo de Tony por la ciencia siempre los alejaba aunque no podía evitarse, eran diferentes y aún así lograban amarse. Además, Bruce era beta por lo que no lo sentía como amenaza. Con quién si evitaba la reunión a solas es con Johnny, que pese a las disculpas, seguía desconfiando de ese muchacho.

Steve era algo territorial cuando quería.

-Felicidades, Tony-dijo Bruce mientras bebía una copa y se acercaba al recién casado, Tony le sonrió.

-Gracias, Bruce. Espero que la estés pasando bien.

-Lo hago. ¿Y dónde irán de luna de miel?

-No muy lejos-Tony tomó de su copa-. No queremos alejarnos de Joseph aunque Peter nos dijo que lo cuidaría sin problema.

-Supongo que no pueden alejarse tanto del nido, ¿no? Pero todos en la mansión lo cuidaremos para que ustedes se relajen. Han trabajado mucho y somos una familia.

-Lo agradezco-Tony volvió a tomar de su copa y Bruce lo miró.

-¿Está bien que bebas?-Tony lo miró extrañado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Es que no lo has notado?

-¿Notar?-Bruce rió y miró a Steve jugando con su hijo y Peter.

-Los omega suelen cambiar de aroma con el embarazo. Aunque a veces la esencia difiere según el hijo. La tuya ha cambiado estas últimas semanas-Tony miró la copa mientras sonreía y miró a Bruce.

-No tiene alcohol... y Steve aún no lo nota.

-¿Será tu regalo de bodas? Muy cursi para ti, Tony.

Ambos sonrieron en complicidad y bebieron un poco más.

...

La fiesta siguió, Tony se unió al juego con Steve, Peter y Joseph. Luego siguieron los festejos con los amigos, el baile de los novios con un pequeño Joseph interrumpiendo a sus padres todo el tiempo. Toda la velada fue agradable, bajo una noche calurosa por el verano en esa azotea de uno de los hoteles pertenecientes a Tony. Este se sentía feliz, enamorado y completo. Jamás creyó que llegaría el día que eso ocurriera.

Aún recuerda toda su vida antes de ese día. Antes de los Avengers, Tony era solitario, buscando siempre arriesgarse solo y pensando en pasar el resto de su vida en solitario. No se creía digno de tener a alguien que lo ayudara, nadie estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Prefería seguir solo y morir solo si era necesario para salvar el mundo. Entonces aparecieron esos héroes que poco a poco se unieron a él, que se unieron a su causa y se comenzaron a convertir en una especie de familia. Tony ya no se sentía tan abandonado aunque si seguía cargando la responsabilidad en sus hombros y entonces apareció Steve.

Con él no solo puso en orden su vida sino que una carga se quito de encima. No tenía que ser el líder solo, no tenía que pelear solo nunca más. Ahora estaban unidos como familia. Además, Steve le dio otro motivo para vivir. Una familia propia, algo que jamás pensó que pasaría. Los ojos azules que ahora lo miraban al bailar, los mismos que su hijo había heredado, le dieron la felicidad que nunca creyó merecer. Evitó que se volviera a sentir solo en el mundo y ser feliz, por primera vez ser feliz de verdad y no solo en apariencia.

Tony al fin podría decir que era feliz aunque a veces no se sentía digno de ello.

Steve lo alejó del ajetreo de la fiesta, dejando a Joseph con Peter y fueron a un balcón a mirar el cielo estrellado. Era una noche maravillosa, perfecta. Steve lo tomó de la cintura, lo pegó a su cuerpo y le sonrió de forma coqueta. Ese comportamiento en Steve era raro, suele ser serio pero en los últimos meses parecía acoplarse a Tony, con él se sentía capaz de hacer todo y relajarse. El aroma de su omega lo tranquilizaba y le brindaba una paz que no sabía podría encontrar. No solo Tony le dio un hogar sino que le dio una familia muy grande. Primero sus amigos, luego hijos propios. Todo era más de lo que en algún momento pudo imaginar para el debilucho chico de Brooklyn.

-Es hora de ir a la habitación-dijo Tony abrazándolo del cuello, Steve se sonrojó un poco abrazándolo de la cintura. Tony se acercó a su oído-. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Sin más, Tony robo a Steve mientras la fiesta seguía.

...

Steve estaba nervioso sin razón. No es que no supiera lo que pasaría solo que esa noche había algo especial. Se había quitado el saco y el moño, la camisa la tenía un poco desabrochada y esperaba sentado en la enorme cama a que Tony saliera del baño. Oficialmente estaban casados, como le hubiera gustado antes de que naciera Joseph pero ya no podía hacer nada, su instinto había ganado. Aunque ahora si deseaba extender la familia no habría tanto problema.

Su madre estaría feliz. Era más de lo que cualquiera ella esperaría para él. Más de lo que él mismo alguna vez espero. Tony salió. Tragó nervioso al verlo en esa bata roja que lo hace ver encantador, coqueto y como todo un casanova. A Steve le gustaba el aroma de Tony esa noche, era peculiar y un poco diferente. Como si hubiera algo más.

Tony llegó con Steve que lo miraba cautivado. Montó su regazo y lo abrazó del cuello. Steve volvió a tragar como si la garganta se le secara. Los ojos miel de Tony eran especiales esa noche, parecían brillar más. Tony le sonrió y jugueteo con ese mechón rubio que tanto le gustaba.

-Hay algo diferente en tu olor-dijo Steve rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo sé...

-¿Tiene que ver con la sorpresa?-Tony afirmó sonriendo-. ¿Tengo que adivinar?-Tony afirmó.

Pero antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo, Tony lo tomó de las mejillas y lo miró de forma intensa con esos ojos miel. Lo miraba de una manera tan deseosa que hizo temblar a Steve. Ambos se miraban deseando algo. Steve subió su mano a la mejilla de Tony, acarició su oreja pasando por su barba y sus labios. Su otra mano sostenía su cintura y pegaba más ambos cuerpos. Tony se acercó lentamente a los delgados labios de Steve, su respiración cerca y chocaron sus narices. Sonrieron mientras jugueteaban con ellas.

Poco a poco ese juego fue convirtiéndose en una urgencia, sus labios empezaron a chocar y se convirtieron en un beso. Lentamente abrían sus bocas para empezar a besarse, Tony siguió aferrándose a las mejillas de Steve mientras sus manos subían a su cabello y se enredaban en los mechones rubios. Steve apretaba a cintura de Tony queriendo estrujarla y comenzó a mover su mano para sentir las piernas del castaño.

El beso fue insistente, ansiado y cada vez más voraz. Se separaban un poco para recuperar algo de aliento y luego volvían al beso hambriento que deseaba verse consumido por el deseo. Tras perder casi el aliento en ese último beso, se separaron para sentir algo de aire en sus pulmones. Entonces Steve lo sintió, una esencia diferente a la de Tony tenía pero que provenía de él.

Poco a poco siguió oliendo ese aroma diferente pero familiar. Pasó su nariz por el cuello de Tony, este reía al sentir las cosquillas que le ocasionaba. Rodeo todo el cuello y luego bajó su nariz a la clavícula de Tony, cerca del reactor y luego volvió la vista a Tony que sonreía. Tras repetir su acción, se alejó un poco para notar como la bata de Tony estaba bastante suelta.

Con manos temblorosas, se acercó a los cordones de esta y la desamarró. Con calma, abrió la bata de Tony notando la desnudez de esa piel bronceada. Steve tragó tras las ansias pero la inquietud fue borrada por la esencia desconocida. Steve volvió a oler el pecho de Tony y en siguió oliendo hasta la parte baja de su reactor. Fue cuando entendió lo que estaba pasando. Se alzó para mirar a Tony y este le sonreía.

Steve miró al abdomen de Tony que subía y bajaba por la ansiedad. Se miraron una vez más y fue Tony quién tomó la iniciativa. Besó a Steve empujándolo a la cama. Subió un poco su pecho para besarlo mejor. Mientras lo besaba, Tony comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Steve y este ayudaba en la tarea. Las prendas superiores de Steve salieron volando y Tony tentó todo ese enorme pecho hasta el abdomen y de regreso.

Soltó besitos en el cuello de Steve y bajó hasta los pezones que decidió chupar un poco y morder. Steve soltaba suspiros sintiendo las caricias de Tony, últimamente le gustaba molestarlo de esa manera. El olor de Tony comenzó a ser más dulce y a Steve le encendía un poco pero no podía tener su celo, debía calmarse. Más si Tony...

Pero Tony no parecía escuchar, se levantó quitándose la bata de una forma provocativa mientras le sonreía a Steve. Este lo miró perplejo, ese cuerpo sobre él, hermoso y provocándolo con feromonas. Steve simplemente se dejó llevar pero tratando de ser cuidadoso. Tony estaba esperando otro bebé.

...

Tony tenía sus manos enterradas en el cabello de Steve, este estaba bastante ocupado atendiendo el miembro excitado de Tony mientras acariciaba su entrada. Tony gemía y jadeaba de forma sonora. Agradecía que la habitación tuviera paredes insonoras sino sería un problema. Tony se corrió en la boca de Steve y este solo trago para mirar a Tony.

Una mirada feroz y salvaje se asomaba en esos ojos azules. Tony tembló sintiendo el peso de las feromonas de Steve. Abrió las piernas por instinto suplicando por su alfa. Fue penetrado de forma voraz y ansiosa. Tony gimió al sentirse invadido, al sentir esas embestidas de un alfa ansioso.

Los besos y los chapoteos resonaron por la habitación. El rechinar de la cama era cada vez más fuerte mientras Tony se hundía en la almohada desesperado por el placer. Deseaba estar así toda la noche, que Steve lo satisficiera y él gemir por todo lo que le provocaba estar con su alfa. Por quién le dio una razón de ser feliz en esa vida.

...

Steve miraba a Tony juguetear en su pecho. Estaba recostado bocarriba mientras Tony lo montaba. Steve pasó su mano por el vientre de Tony una y otra vez. Luego bajaba sus manos a las piernas de Tony y regresaba. Todo mientras se miraban a los ojos y sonreían como tontos. La mañana amenazaba con llegar. Toda la noche habían tenido sexo como locos y los chupetones y mordidas en ambos lo delataban.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-preguntó Steve, Tony sonrió y se recostó en su pecho.

-Aún no lo sé... semanas tal vez-Tony comenzó a jugar con el mechón rubio.

-Quiero que sea una niña-dijo Steve, Tony sonrió afirmando al concordar con su petición-. Y que tenga tus ojos...

-¿Mis ojos? ¿Qué tienen de bueno mis ojos? No son nada llamativos.

-Te equivocas, Tony. Son hermosos y tan intensos...

-Claro que no...

-A mi me encantan...

-Tú tienes gustos raros, Cap. Es solo...

-Steve... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero que me digas así cuando estamos juntos?

-Me gusta decirte así...-Tony besó el cuello de Steve provocándole un escalofrío.

-Te amo, Tony-dijo Steve, Tony le sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, Steve-se besaron de forma tierna y compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Qué tal si desayunamos?

-Mmm... en un rato

Tony besó a Steve mientras buscaba sus manos para que abrazaran su cuerpo. Soltó algunas feromonas para hacer entender a su alfa que deseaba un poco más de atención y no se la negaría. Nunca le negaría ningún capricho a Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez haya cuarta parte, no sé. Me esta gustando esta historia jejeje y opté por llamar Joseph al hijo de Tony y Steve porque me es incómodo Harley. Para mí Harley es hijo del StarkQuill aunque las stoners (me incluyo pero me gusta hablar en tercera persona) lo han usado como hijo de Steve y Tony... me es raro. Y creo que este Steve le gustaria que su hijo se llame como su papá. 
> 
> Espero que la siguiente historia no tarde tanto. Recen a Bucky-Yisus porque se vaya mi bloqueo y pueda traerles más historias <3

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación corta: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012895


End file.
